Betrayed
by waterrain
Summary: Uther had betrayed Gaius. The thoughts and emotions are what I believed what had happened along with some added actions. WARNING SPOILER FOR SEASON TWO!


I do not own Merlin. This is in Third Person and I hope that it is not too confusing.

WARNING SPOILER FOR SEASON TWO EPISODE SEVEN!

Side Note to Reviews Not Meant To Be Slash Only Friendship, but if you like to think of it as slash then go ahead.

------

Uther betrayed Gaius in the worst of ways and Gaius is not forgiving for Uther had believed that he would use magic in such a way against him for all that he has done for Uther. Gaius was in disbelief and not believing that Uther would believe a witch hunter over him, but then again Uther has done the same to others and will do so again unless he begins to look more into it.

Uther went looking for Gaius and not expecting such cold words, but then again he was almost burned at the stake for something that was not his fault. Uther wanted to believe that Gaius would forgive him for what he has done to him, but the reality of the world is harsh.

Gaius felt betrayed yet he could not hate Uther, but he knew that these words must be spoken or never at all. For the King to see that he must look into things deeper than he has been doing or else innocent people will die. In fact innocent people have died at the King's hand by the burning on stakes and nothing was done about it.

Uther never knows how to say 'Sorry' , but says 'Anything that was damaged I will only be too gladly to replace it.' Uther knew he could not fix the trust now damaged that Gaius now held for him. Uther is a very proud King and even now he can't voice what he truly thinks to Gaius which that he indeed is sorry for his actions.

Gaius listened as Uther blamed the witch hunter and knew that he would blame it on someone else like he always does when things go wrong. Gaius already knew why the King wished to see him, but yet asked anyway knowing that Uther will not be completely truthful. Uther had said sorry for Gaius suffering at another hands, but Gaius knew he only suffered at Uther's hands yet Uther was in denial of him suffering in his own hands.

Uther tried to come up with excuses to Gaius even though he knew Gaius would see right through it and tell him the truth. The truth of him seeing foes where there were friends and seeing sorcerers yet they are mere servants along with him condemning innocent people to death by means of burning.

Gaius hears Uther's promise of something like will never happen again, but he does not believe in what Uther had said yet hoped that what he had spoken to him was true.

Uther wanted to say more, but he could not instead he walked away after staring a little at Gaius who is now cold toward him.

Gaius didn't turn even when he heard Uther walking away like he always does when he can't find words to speak. It was difficult to Gaius, but he knew it was for the best if it made Uther rethink how he handles things from then onward. Gaius knew that in time he would forgive Uther, but today is not the day for forgiving. He had warned the King about the witch hunter, but like always he was ignored at the time. Gaius knew he was cold saying 'I have work to do' with the underlying meaning of get out.

Uther was given plenty of things to think about when he is alone. He has lost his only true friend that was by his side all the time until today and the one who had believed in him. He knew that he had failed Gaius and that he should have tried to see if he was somehow in some way innocent. Uther knew that he should have known better, but he didn't. He also knew that Gaius will not forgive him for now and he has no idea when he will be forgiven by Gaius, but he knew that he didn't deserve to be forgiven for he had turned his back on Gaius which was unforgivable. Uther knew that Gaius had given him the cold hard truth about what he has done to the people of Camelot and he plans to make good on his word to Gaius the one that he had betrayed.

Gaius shed no tears for he had known that this day would have come sooner or later. He had known that Uther would not take his side and he would be betrayed despite everything he has done for Uther, but he had hoped that the outcome would have been different.

Uther shed some tears when he was alone at night for he was in reality no made of steel. For stone can be crushed and Ice can melt. Guilt was in his heart, but knew he has to be strong and show no weaknesses for the sake of Camelot. For others around him find that he is cruel, Uther knew what they thought even though it was not voiced out loud for they fear him, but he did all this for Camelot yet he also knew that he was being selfish in his desire for hunting against magic. Gaius knew the reason and yet he had stayed by his side until today. Uther could not sleep and grimly thinking 'No rest for the wicked'.

Gaius talked to Merlin and found out the rest of the story. Gaius was able to go to sleep peacefully and undisturbed as he went on his way of snoring.

Uther does not confined in his son or anyone else instead he went on his way as if nothing has changed, but the truth was everything changed yesterday as if something came tumbling all around him. He knew that the only one he has come to trust is Gaius, but yet in the end he still betrayed him and made him suffer through it all. He wondered silently will he ever be forgiven by Gaius.

Gaius knew that Uther would act as if nothing had changed for he knew better than anyone else that Uther was of course still thinking of what happened the past few days. He noticed that Uther did not like as if he had slept at all and knew that in his heart he has already forgiven Uther, but it seems Uther does not know that fact. He knew that Uther was doing what he thought was best for Camelot, but also for one huge selfish reason. Uther didn't see the shades of grey only black and white viewing all magic as evil. There was a time long ago that Gaius was allowed to use magic, Uther knew that Gaius could do magic, and yet let him live as long as he did not use magic or use magic against him.

Uther remembered the promise he had made Gaius long ago and how it is now broken for Uther had broken that promise in pieces for that as long as Gaius used no magic that he would stay alive that no harm would come to him. The horror of it being that if the witch hunter had not been found guilty then Gaius would be dead and it would only be Uther's own fault along with the witch hunter. If his son had not given the order to stop then Gaius would have been burned at the stake even though he was innocent. That day will forever be burned into Uther's mind of his failure and how blind that he was being in his war against magic. From now on he will not blindly burn anyone without having all of the proof and a chance for whoever that person happened to be a chance to be proven Innocent.

Gaius knew he had to chose the correct time to tell his King Uther that he had been forgiven even when he had told him 'I am bust working' and not looking at him. Gaius is not a cold and unforgiving man for life is too short for holding grudges against people.

-------

Please Review and Thank.

I was inspired by Season 2 episode 7.

I have been planning to write some fanfic's on Merlin, but man what a surprise that I have made this my first Merlin Fanfic Being centered around Uther and Gaius. Hope that Gaius and Uther are not too OOC.

Have a nice day/night!


End file.
